


The Sweetest Sin

by Quixotic_Gamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_Gamer/pseuds/Quixotic_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two famous minds of the Shepherds have been separated from the rest of group in search of a little delicious, gooey honey to satisfy the sweet-tooth of Sticky-Fingers Gaius, the slippery, sly thief whom has been long adored by the famous tactician, Robin. <br/>Is honey really the motivator behind his actions, or is he in search of something deeper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Sin

Today has not been a good day. 

The storm was waging a wicked war above them. Thunder bellowed in the sky, shaking the very grounds beneath their feet and the howling gusts of wind were violently shaking the leaves from their perches in the trees. Anybody who was unfamiliar with the Plegian forests might have given up this trip a long time ago, but it wasn’t Robin nor was it Gaius’s first time sneaking around enemy territory, for their home belonged in the heart of the Shepherds. 

Her clothing was thick in layers, heavy, and not exactly suited for trudging through the deep, slippery mud and icy rains. Altogether, it was enough to disorient the Shepherd’s famous tactician, whom was having one hell of a time trying to navigate back to camp. 

Gaius had insisted that he go looking for honey again, and Robin simply insisted that he wouldn’t go alone, for she knew if she didn’t join him on the venture, he would have no hesitation sneaking out of camp by himself. Gods forbid he tell someone where he’s going—he knows how masterful his skills in the art of thievery are. So good, in fact, that he had managed to steal the heart of Robin, the very tactician herself. 

“Aw, come on. The rain’s not too bad, Bubbles. It’s just a light sprinkle out here, it’s nothin’ we can’t work around.” 

“Just a light sprinkle” he’d said. “It’s nothing we can’t work around” he’d said. 

Not only had they failed to find a single beehive, but the rain was coming down with colossal force, pelting shallow puddles into the muddy ground and making each and every step all the more dangerous. Robin was exhausted, freezing, and all she wanted to do was get back to camp and curl up under a blanket around the warm fire. Chrom and Frederick were probably worried sick by now—they’ve been gone for five grueling hours, and each one seemed to grow longer. 

Gaius’s demeanor was as cool and collected as it always was.   
“Bubbles, you sure you know where we’re goin’? Feels like we’ve been wandering in circles the entire time.” Well. That’s because they were wandering in circles. 

“Just, uh, trust me, Gaius. Camp is most definitely north of here.”

“….North, huh?” Gaius rolled the paper end of the melted lollipop in his mouth, letting it rest between his back teeth. “Now tell me, Bubbles. How do you know which way is north?” 

“A master tactician’s intuition.” 

“Heh. Riiight. Didn’t know it took a master tactician to find our camp site, nor did I know they came with an internal compass. You wouldn’t happen to have a heating system included, would you?” 

A mischievous smirk graced the red-head’s sugar coated lips, and that was when Robin turned and glowered at him, stopping right in her tracks. He chuckled.

“You’re too cute, Bubbles.” 

Robin wasn’t the only one who was drenched. Gaius wasn’t having quite as difficult of a time, however, since his clothes were obviously lighter and he had experience maneuvering in them in all weather conditions. The only thing he was concerned about was his stash of sugary treats—but he was smart enough to leave it at the camp, because he knew it was going to start pouring. 

Truth be told, he had calculated everything about this night. He knew which direction camp was in. Not only that, but he had seen several beehives over the course of the several hours they were stuck together, but he was purposefully steering Bubbles away from them so he could spend a little extra time with her. She was under the impression that she was guiding their direction, but he knew just how to distract the master of strategy. 

It was more psychological distractions that it was literally pointing something out. He was aware that she was too smart to fall for anything terribly gullible like that, and he didn’t want to make his intentions obvious.

They continue to walk along, stepping over puddles as best they could and dodging branches that were sticking out straight in their path. It was hard to walk normally with strong winds constantly pushing and pulling at him, but Gaius had something distracting him, and it was clawing at the back of his mind. In his pocket his fingers continued to roll it around and feel the material. It was mostly just to reassure himself that it was still there. 

Uh-oh. He was staring again, and this time Robin had caught him red-handed. 

“What are you staring at, Gaius?” She giggles. To his relief, her tone was all but harsh. It was rather inquisitive. 

“…I-I’m sorry, Bubbles. You’re beautiful. Can’t help it.” 

Did he just say that out loud?

Cheeks burning, the red-head clears his throat and stares off to his right, keeping his exterior cool as a cucumber. So long as he didn’t have to look into those deep, crystal blue eyes, or see that adorable smile she was always wearing, or look at her sweet, silky white hair…He might be able to survive. Damn. He really couldn’t help it. The girl was sweet as sugar, cute as a bonbon, and as the perfect, bright red cherry on top, she even had the brains. Just the thought of how amazing this gal was had his heart pounding. 

Robin caught his attention just for a split second until something red that was smashed into the mud caught his eye. It was just a few inches off the trail, and he was sure he would have missed it if he hadn’t been trying to avoid making eye-contact with the lovely maiden walking next to him. Without a second thought, the master thief veered off course and squat down, sweeping the globs of mud off the red object and picking it up. It was a simple piece of fabric, but it was dense and rough. He stared at it for a couple of seconds until he realize what it was. He stuffed it into his pocket, brows creasing in worry.

Robin watched him stand. “Find something?” 

“…No. Hey, Bubbles, let’s find a place to stop. It’s getting late. We can search for camp in the morning.” 

“Gaius..?” 

He turns around and grins at her warmly to calm her nerves. Hopefully she couldn’t tell it was forced. “Just gettin’ sleepy. Can’t look for camp with sleep cloudin’ your vision, right?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Gaius. We need to find camp! If we’re gone all night, Chrom and Freddy are going to have our heads on a platter! What’s gotten into you!?” 

“Bubbles. We’re not going to find it tonight. Look at you, you look like you’re about to collapse! We need to find shelter from the rain so we can rest. We’ll find it in the morning, I promise.” 

There was a long, impending silence. A knot tangled in Gaius’s stomach when he saw the look of anger cross her features. Uh-oh, she was about to bite. “This wouldn’t even be happening if it wasn’t for you! You had to go looking for honey, and now we’re stuck in this mess! We’re soaked, and tired, and probably miles from camp!” 

Ouch. That one stung. If only she knew… 

“Bubbles. Please, let’s go. Pointing a finger at me isn’t going to fix anything, nor will it help us find camp any faster. There’s no point in looking while it’s gettin’ darker. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” He grins teasingly at her, although worry plagued all thoughts in his mind. They needed to find somewhere safe. Pray to the Gods they would be safe overnight. 

Smirking devilishly, Gaius swiftly bends over and grabs her legs before she can protest any further, earning a playful shriek and a giggle from the woman as he threw her over his shoulder like his big bag of sweets. He locked her legs firmly beneath his arms and began walking. 

“GAAAIUUUSSS!” 

He chuckles again when she begins to wriggle and kick and fight his hold. 

“Too cute, Bubbles.” 

~*~*~*~

A deep, dreadful sigh escapes Gaius’s lips. Due to Robin’s protests, he had decided to be gentler with her and carry her bridal style, and she had long fallen asleep in his arms ever since. She was so lovely, his stomach churned when he looked down at her peaceful expression. She was breathing contently, and he wondered how someone who had endured so much could still look so at ease. 

Rain droplets tainted his face and the swell of exhaustion washed over him. Despite his current situation, he couldn’t help a smile when he saw Robin in his arms again. Slowly he maneuvers into the little den he had found under heavy layers of rocks, snuggling Robin up and against him. He hid them both beneath his cloak, sheltering them from further punishment bestowed upon them by the rain. 

Gaius knew this entire situation was all his fault, and he couldn’t have felt any worse about it. He just wanted to spend a little extra time with her, but he had promised himself it wouldn’t get so out of hand. They shouldn’t have been gone for five hours, and they shouldn’t have been gone long enough for…for the Plegian soldiers to track them. He had most definitely screwed up. 

Once he could finally relax his muscles, Gaius began to roll the object in one of his hidden pockets again, touching it with the fleshy palms of his fingertips, reassuring himself that it was still with him. 

A rumble of thunder shook the sky and Gaius closed his eyes. Sleep claimed his aching body, melting away all of his fears as long as he had Robin safely in his arms. 

~*~*~*~

“A fine specimen she is, ain’t she, lads?” The greasy-haired man with a dark speckled beard laughed, gesturing for his men to continue moving forward with his lance. He held it at Robin’s back each and every time she scowled at him in distaste. “Save it for the trade, lass. You’re gonna make me a pretty penny!” 

The other men laughed along with him, “Aye, I’ll bet my lunch on it ‘is one’s a virgin!” One them spat, scratching the back of his neck with his fat, overgrown fingers. He rested his palm on her lower back, chuckling when she flinched beneath his touch. 

It was taking everything she had not to shed tears. The fact that she was all alone had finally sunk in. Gaius had left her there all alone last night. Even worse? The last thing she had said to him was that everything was his fault. That was probably what triggered this to happen. She could still remember what happened this morning. One moment she was peacefully sleeping, lost away in dreamland, and the next there were men shouting and urging her to get up. Weapons were pointed at her, her book of tomes had been confiscated, and she had looked around—but Gaius wasn’t in sight. There could be nothing worse than being left behind by the one you love. 

“Quit yer cryin’, ya little witch!” One of the men barked at her, tugging on her arm with great force. She furrowed her brows and looked ahead, tuning out the obnoxious chatter and laughter going on around her. 

High up in the towering trees, Gaius gingerly stalked the caravan. He was inaudibly cursing himself for allowing the capture of Robin. He just went to go look for some sort of breakfast this morning. Mostly some kind of edible berries that wouldn’t leave them with an illness or poison in their bloodstreams. He was only gone five, maybe ten minutes tops. Who would have thought that enough time for the Plegian soldiers to swoop in and steal his love? 

A crimson red painted his cheeks. He was in love with her. 

“Blasted Plegians! I’ll get you back from those dastards, Bubbles. Hang in there.” 

Gaius picks up the pace, stealthily jumping between branches, careful to land precisely on each one and stay as quiet as possible. He couldn’t afford to slip up, not with the life of the one he cares about most on the line. Once he had traveled ahead, he squat down and leaned against a the thick bark of the tree whose branch he rested upon, squinting to see if he could estimate the number of men and what weapons they were using. 

Slowly but surely, the first and only wooden caravan at the front of the line passed. “One…three…five, six. Six men.” He told himself. Six walking along outside, and Robin bound by the wrists in the center of five. The sixth one was on a horse, no doubt a Cavalier or a Paladin of the sort. He was most definitely the captain. 

Next, a plain old wagon passed, following the Caravan at the heels. There appeared to be some kind of cover hiding the innards, so he assumed it was full of food or some kind of supplies. There were only two men on either side of that, and both were on horses. Probably Cavaliers, if they were of lower class than their captain. 

A second and the last wagon passed, and this one was guarded by three men, whom were all walking in the very back. They were all wielding axes, and he could hear their loud cackles all the way from deep within the greenery of the forest. 

A smirk claims his lips, and he rolls the lollipop in his mouth, biting at the paper bit just below the sweet candy itself. “These guys are amateurs. They don’t even appear remotely worried about their surroundings. I could easily enough just waltz on in and fight ‘em off. Like taking candy from a babe.”

Gaius further leans into the tree, whipping out his silver bow and an arrow to go along with it. Carefully he gets into place, nocking the arrow and squinting to make sure he lined up his shot correctly. He places his fingers on the back of the arrow, resting them accordingly with the feathers to make sure they didn’t come in contact with the bow as he shot. 

He waits patiently for the three men to line up the way he wanted to and he released the arrow, watching it cut through the wind like a knife through butter and impale the man nearest to him in the head. He collapses into the mud with a sloppy “thud”, and two more arrows follow, cutting down the other two immediately after. 

“Heh, and they all bite the dust—just like that. Man, I’m good.”

Quickly the master thief leaps down from his perch atop the trees, landing tacitly in the soft brush of the grass. Gaius crept towards the wagon in the back of the line, watching the bodies begin to lose distance behind the slowly traveling group as he latched onto the wooden trim of the wagon. He lifts the cover and swings himself inside just before one of the two Cavaliers noticed the absence of the other men. 

“Aye! What ‘appened to the men back ‘ere?! They’ve been shot with arrows!”

Gaius heard the clapping of hooves sound from the other horse as the other Cavalier made his way to the back of the line. 

“Looks like we’ve got a rat on our tail. Must be after the gal.”  
Gaius’s heart began to hammer against his ribs. “Blasted Plegians.” He whispered softly to himself, “I’ve gone mad to think I can actually take them all on by myself…”

He remembered what he was here for, and how this entire situation had unraveled in the first place, and the will to press on returned. He knew he had to move quickly, quietly, and right under everyones’ noses. That was what he was best at. 

With the other soldiers distracted, he carefully slips out of the wagon and dashes to the heels of the next. Peering over his shoulder to ensure that nobody was approaching, he clings to the back of the wagon, stepping foot on the wooden trim just above the wheels. He peers over each side; the captain was gone, but the other men were still in front as far as he could tell. 

His eyes trace the wood all along the bottom where his feet were. He mentally measured the distance from the ground and calculated just how much foot space he had, and he was able to get to the side with the door and open it on up. He slips inside, shutting the door without a sound. 

“Robin! I’ve—”

“Well, well, well. Do my eyes deceive me? If it ain’t ol’ Sticky-Fingers Gaius.” 

Gaius’s throat fell dry, and numerous beads of sweat claimed home on his temple. He breathes in deeply and manages to keep his cool demeanor in check, his body slouching forward and muscles relaxing. He tried to ignore the worried glance bestowed upon him by Robin, whose wrists were bound with rope and planted in her lap. He looked her over only briefly to make sure she wasn’t injured. No bruises, no scratches, and no signs of blood. Taking a short breath of relief, he turns his attention back onto the big, burly dumbbell sitting next to her holding a blade to her throat. 

“Hmm.” Gaius taps his chin and furrows his brows, “Can’t say I remember ya, ol’ chum. I’m flattered that you recognize me, though. What can I do ya for, mate?” He reaches behind his back and for the handle of his dagger, moving slowly as to not draw attention to his movements. 

“Quit yer beating around the bush, fool! I know yer here for the girl—but you can’t have ‘er.” The man grins like the devil himself, and the thief shudders. “Why, this maiden couldn’t possibly be your beloved…” The man continues, grazing the surface of her neck with the cool, sharp edge of the sword. 

Gaius chooses to ignore his last remark and his fingers continue to trace over the blade he was reaching for. “What if we sweeten the deal?” His heart was beating off the charts, and he was sure if this didn’t go accordingly, it’d mean the death of him. Or worse, it would mean the death of Robin. The tension in the air was virtually tangible, and it was suffocating. 

“Do ya think me daft? Yer not gettin’ any o’ yer usual antics passed me, thief!” 

“Sure, sure.” Gaius wasn’t even paying attention to what was coming out of the stranger’s mouth anymore. His eyes trailed off to Bubbles and her tear-stained complexion. His heart panged and his teeth grit maybe a bit too hard on the paper-end of the lollipop in his mouth. Her face was red, her eyes puffy, and he could tell she was tense. She was staring right at him, and she had a little glimmer of hope in her sad eyes. 

Gaius began to see red. His self-control was diminishing rapidly. 

“Ohh. I think it’s a sweet deal, what I’ve got in mind.” Gaius reaches for his dagger and pulls it out, lunging forwards at full speed and lashing out, “I get to take her back, and you get relieved of your miserable, sour life!” 

Robin gasps and clenches her eyes shut tight, shrinking further against the inner walls of the caravan. The screeching sound of steel clashing clawed at her eardrums and her eyes cracked open, pupils darting around the inside of the caravan. She had to do something. 

Gaius and the captain were in a desperate struggle, each trying to overpower the other. There was a powerful malice stirring in Gaius’s eyes—something never before seen in him. The captain slung out a foot, but it was futile. The master thief had impeccable reflexes. 

“Takin’ cheap shots, old man? That surely ain’t fair.” Gaius sneers and presses on, finally beginning to gain the vantage. His arms grew tired, but his spirit was wild with the drive to get Robin to safety and out of the hands of these brutes. 

“Do ya honestly believe a scrawny little mutt like yerself can—”

Gaius chuckles lightheartedly and begins to let-up. “No siree. Was just stallin’ long enough for Bubbles to get her hands on her tomes.” 

“Wha’?” 

“Sweet dreams, you sour ol’ dastard.” Gaius bows his head and salutes the stranger, rolling his lollipop across his tongue and enjoying the tangy punch of watermelon. The burly crook got a handful of Bolganone propelled into the thick of his back. His screams of anguish filled the deafening silence and Gaius stepped back, letting the shell of a body fall and rack the structure.

Robin stood on the other end of the floor, a look of determination piercing through the fear in her eyes. Her wrists were still confined, but her book of tomes was kicked open on the floor before her feet. Swiftly the man in black cuts the ropes from her wrists and scoops her into his arms, holding her snug against his body. 

“Whew. That’s my lick of exercise for the month. The others would think me mad if they saw the things I did for you, Bubbles.” Though his tone was loose and relaxed, his vocals trembled and his hands shook. In fact, his entire being was quivering, and Robin could feel it. 

“…Gaius, you were worried about me, weren’t you?” 

“Tch.” He peers down at her, his handsome face aglow in the rays of sunshine as he stepped out of the caravan, the lollipop in his mouth clicking against his teeth. “Crivens, Robin! Are you kiddin’?! I thought I was gonna lose my lunch in there!”

Robin titters at the rosy red blush that crept upon his neck. It stole the white complexion of his cheeks and washed all the way up to the tips of his ears. She loosely wraps her arms around his neck and gives a light tug on his baggy collar. He gazes down at her and studies her face, his eyes almost immediately locking onto her plush pair of lips. She grins and leans in, stealing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She could taste the sugary coat of watermelon on his lips and she hummed in delight, purring when he returned the kiss with imposing force. 

Eventually Robin breaks the kiss and Gaius looks at her smug, a quirk to his brow. He nuzzles her nose and grins slyly, “We outta do that more often, Bubbles. You taste sweet as Ylisse’s finest chocolate cream delicacies. Oh, yeah, that reminds me,” Gaius grunted a bit as he crossed over from the dirt road and back into the woods, where he set off in the direction of camp. “I have something I want to show you, Bubbles.” Tenderly he lowers Robin onto her feet and begins to fumble around in his pocket, a look of relief crossing his features when his fingertips touch the material. 

“Oh my goodness, Gaius! What a beautiful ring!” Robin’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she looked between him and the ring through her lashes. “This is gorgeous! A fine piece of craftsmanship!” 

“Really? Phew! Glad I didn’t screw it up. See, ‘cause I was kind of hopin’ you’d…wear it.” The color of Gaius’s face was that of a red-hot; his cheeks flushed darker red and his brows were raised. Although it wasn’t clearly projected, she saw the pinch of concern twinkle in his eyes. She was silent for the longest time, her mind picking apart and fully digesting his words. 

“I…don’t understand…”

Gaius swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath, taking her hands and enveloping them in his searing body heat when he pulled them to his chest. “Well, it’s an engagement ring, see? And I’m offering it to you.” 

“….Oh, Gods. You’re serious, aren’t you?” 

“Never been more serious in my life! Robin, you’re the sweetest gal I’ve ever met. And I love you. So? Will you marry me, Bubbles?” 

“Well, it’s unlike you to ask a favor without offering something in return…” Robin giggled mischievously, erupting into all-out laughter when he quirked a brow at her in annoyance. 

“Aw, come on, don’t leave me hangin’! I’m seriously dyin’ here!” He knew then, that she didn’t quite understand the extent of his nervousness. His heart was, quite literally, about to burst from its restrain beneath his ribs. The longer her stared at her, and the longer he took in her undying beauty, the more his nerves went wild. 

“So what do I get, then? A lifetime together with you? Always and forever?” 

“I…guess?” 

“Is that asking too much?”

“No way! That’s a piece of cake! Right then, it’s a deal. I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life.” 

“Then my decision is a piece of cake, too. I’ve been smitten with you for ages, Gaius. Of course I’d be honored to be your wife.” Robin takes a step closer to him and snakes her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips to his cheek and sharing a warm kiss with him. 

Gaius’s heart panged. “Aw, thanks, Robin! You’ve brought joy to this old brigand’s heart! Now give me some sugar, Bubbles!” He chuckles ecstatically and gives her a rough, sugar-coated kiss on the lips. 

“Your love is truly the sweetest sin, Bubbles.” 

~*~*~*~

“Baby, you’re a river of chocolate in an ocean of cream. I’m going to steal your heart on a daily basis.”

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing a full-fledged story between these two as Gaius is most definitely my favorite character appearing in Fire Emblem: Awakening. I suppose I might go through with it, depending on the popularity of this rather long one-shot. Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> PS: I made Gaius an assassin in my game, thus enabling him to wield a bow. I apologize if that bothered anyone. 
> 
> -Thank you for reading, everyone!


End file.
